The Immortal Blood Souls
by ClaryRose
Summary: toen Paul in Sam's pack kwam gingen ze vaak jagen en was ik vaak alleen in het bos. Daar ontmoette ik een gevaarlijke vampier genaamd Mason. terwijl ik Mason ontmoette leed ik pijn doordat ik opeens wolven genen had die begonnen te werken. het probleem is nu dat ik alleen nog maar luister naar Mason. Ook al zit ik bij Sam en de anderen. Wat zal er gebeuren...


'Paul doe open! Sam wilt zo gaan met de anderen en je moet met ze mee!' riep ik. Ik sloeg hard op Paul zijn kamer deur,omdat hij niet open deed en Sam me vroeg om het wakker te maken,omdat de boys op jacht gingen. er werd gister vijf keer geprobeerd de grens over te steken door meerdere vampiers had Sam verteld aan mij,omdat de anderen het natuurlijk al wisten. Door de stank die vampiers achterlaten. Voor wolven is dat nog erger,want hun reukorganen werken beter dan die van mensen. Ik kreeg nog steeds geen reactie van Paul te horen en hield op met tegen de deur slaan. Ik legde mijn voorhoofd zachtjes tegen zijn kamer deur aan en fluisterde droevig 'Paul kom op! Wat moet ik doen om je uit je bed te krijgen!?' ik hoorde een zachte gaap uit zijn kamer lopen en glimlachte tevreden naar de deur. ik zei nog snel voor ik me omdraaide 'schiet op lief.' Toen ik me omdraaiden zag ik Jared voor me staan die zijn wijsvinger tegen mijn lip legde en gebaarde dat ik stil moest zijn en hij er voor zou zorgen dat Paul naar buiten kwam in minder dan vijftien secondes. Ik schudde ongelovig mijn hoofd en gebaarde terug "dat gaat niet gebeuren Jared geef het op." Maar Jared bleef vol houden en gebaarde dat ik op moest letten op wat hij ging doen. ik stapte een stap naar achteren en had geen idee hoe Jared Paul uit zijn kamer kon krijgen. Opeens pakte Jared mijn middel vast trok het naar hem toe en duwde me tegen Paul zijn kamer deur aan. ik zei verbaasd,verward en geschrokken 'Jared wat te hel!' Jared lachte diep om mijn rare reactie die grappig bleek te zijn en zei hard op tegen Paul 'Paul vind je het erg als ik misschien met Mary speel!?' het was een paar seconde dood stil en niemand hoorde of zei wat in de gang. Ook al waren Jared en ik de enige die in de gang stonden. Opeens werd de deur van naar binnen open getrokken en viel ik bijna naar achteren. Paul duwde Jared aan de kant die lachend nu aan de zijkant stond en klemden snel zijn armen om mijn middel heen. Zijn deur vloog dicht uit zich zelf wat best bizar was. Paul trok me aan mijn middel naar hem toe en stond nu tegen de muur in de gang en schonk boze blikken naar Jared. Die lacherig zei tegen Paul en mij 'ik zei toch dat het werkte en Paul schiet op we gaan zo jagen met de anderen. Tot kijk lieve Mary.' Bij dat laatste knipoogde hij naar me waardoor Paul me strakker naar hem toe trok. Jared was uitgesproken en verliet de gang stil net zoals hij gekomen was. ik giechelde meisjesachtig,omdat Paul zich heel erg schattig gedroeg. Paul's ogen vielen op mij en hij vroeg op een jaloerse toon 'waarom lach je?' ik deed mijn armen om zijn nek heen en antwoordde tegen Paul 'ik vind het schattig als je jaloers bent.' Paul zei snel ontkennend 'ik ben niet jaloers!' ik gaf hem een licht kusje op zijn neus en kuste toen langzaam zijn nek. Toen ik hem weer aan keek vroeg ik nieuwsgierig 'dus als ik dat deed met Jared vind je het niet erg?' Paul was stil geworden en zijn armen verslapten een beetje om mijn middel. ik wilde naar Jared opzoek gaan voor de grap. Toen Paul met zijn armen mijn middel naar hem toe trok en zijn positie met mij wisselde,zodat ik tegen de muur aan stond. ik keek hem glimlachend aan in zijn ogen en hield mijn hoofd bij zijn hoofd in de buurt. Paul glimlachte,omdat ik glimlachte en legde zijn voorhoofd tegen de mijne aan. 'je denkt dat ik dat toe sta' zei hij bazig en jaloers tegen me. hij ging veder 'de enige bij wie je dat mag doen is je vriendje,en dat ben ik.' We moesten allebei glimlachen en keken stil naar elkaars ogen. ik haalde mijn armen van zijn nek weg en hij de zijne van mijn middel. we liepen toen tevreden hand in hand de gang door naar de anderen.


End file.
